


Dubstep's for Pussies

by StrikeCommanderReyes



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Black Reader, Daddy Kink, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Metal Arm Kink, Metal kink, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Spoilers, arm kink, brown reader, hurt cable, hurt reader, kinda slow burn, mentions of trauma, scar kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeCommanderReyes/pseuds/StrikeCommanderReyes
Summary: Reader is Domino's younger sister who has taken an interest in Cable, but both of them are too stubborn to admit their feelings, so instead they take turns pissing each other off until one of them snaps.(This is my first time posting to AO3, so please don't judge too much)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be smut with a side of plot, but I accidentally added a little more plot (aka angst) into it, so y'all can't get smut yet, and this is going to be a multi chapter fic.

It was 3am and every room in the X-mansion was silent, every room except for yours. Loud, thumping dubstep blasted through the speakers in your room, not loud enough to wake everyone, but just loud enough to piss your neighbour off.

You'd met Cable the same time as your older sister, Neena, had, on that ICE Box transport. While your sister's power was luck, yours was the ability to go unnoticed; it wasn't exactly invisibility, if there was a camera on you, you'd show up, but you could stand in a room full of people with a spotlight on you, and still appear non-existent to everyone if you wanted, including your own sister. It was some sort of telepathic ability you'd developed at the orphanage to hide yourself and your sister from your abusers.

So it really freaked you out when you tried sneaking up on Cable, and he promptly turned around to catch your wrist with his metal hand, twisting it till you yelped and dropped your blade. He'd made up for spraining your wrist later on by wrapping himself around you and taking the brunt of the impact when Juggernaut fucked the bridge up, but you were shaken.

It still jarred you whenever you were sneaking around the mansion, trying to play a prank on Wade or Colossus, and Cable's gaze would follow you. It didn't help that you both had similar sleep schedules, and he somehow always managed to find you especially when your insomnia got really bad. You weren't unhappy about it though, it was nice to have company instead of being left alone to your thoughts, and it allowed you to slowly drag information out of the stoic man.

You learned that his name was Nathan Summers, he was a kind of mercenary who hunted down bad guys, kind of like Wade and X-Force, he was divorced because his wife didn't want him doing that, and he didn't want to stop; that was part of the reason he didn't mind staying even after Wade got his time-travel device fixed, as long as he knew they were safe and alive, he didn't have anything in the future that required his immediate attention.

In turn, you told him about yourself, about your time at the orphanage; you showed him a couple scars they'd given you, even going as far as to let him touch them. Usually someone touching you would've triggered your trauma, sending you into a panicked frenzy, but you'd grown to trust him to a point that surprised you, and even though he was reluctant to admit it, he'd grown fond of you too, which was nice, but it was also the reason you were mad at him.

You were growing antsy in the mansion, anxious to get out on a mission again, so you were more than ready to go when Wade came back with one, but your joy was cut short when Nathan convinced the group to make you stay back because it was dangerous, and you would be of little use there.

So that's how you ended up blasting Skrillex in your room, which was conveniently located right next to Nathan's. You were sprawled out on your bed, reading a Star Wars book, when your door slammed open, revealing a pissed off, shirtless Cable. You tried to hide your mischievous smile as you sat up, your eyes wandering up and down his body for a second.

"Can I help you?" You asked, not bothering to turn down your music. He snarled through the bass, his eye flashing gold for a second. You'd be lying if you said that didn't turn you on just a litte.

"Turn that shit down."

"Nah, I'm good."

"I said, turn that fucking shit down, right now."

"Sorry, Daddy-o, no can do."

"Why are you such a stubborn little brat?"

"Oh, I'm stubborn? What about yo—," you cut yourself off with a shriek. Cable had just blasted your speaker system with a small energy pulse gun he kept hidden. "Nate, what the FUCK?!"

He ignored you, a small self satisfied smirk on his lips as he turned around and walked back to his room, not even bothering to shut your door. You growled at the audacity, stomping over to his room, and flinging his door open.

"Hey, dick bag, you fucked up my speakers," you marched over to where he was seated at his table with his weapons laid out in front of him. He turned to you, eyebrow raised.

"First of all, those were Wade's speakers, you stole them."

"Yeah, and now I'm gonna have to steal Colossus' speakers, which aren't as good!"

"If you'd lowered the volume as I asked, I wouldn't have had to fuck em up, so really, it's your fault, Princess."

"Why are you such an asshole?!"

"Why are you such a little shit?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck YOU."

"God, you're so—."

"What is going on here?" The two of you flinched at the loud Russian voice, booming from the doorway. You slowly turned around, casting a sheepish glance at Colossus. "You two are like two cats fighting over bone, and we can hear at other end of mansion."

"I'm sorry," you mumbled, jabbing Nathan in the ribs with your elbow when he didn't speak up. He grumbled something under his breath, making Colossus sigh in disappointment.

"What the two of you need, is to have a good long fuck session," Wade popped up from behind Colossus. "Maybe that'll help with his racism too."

Both you and Cable groaned at his voice; Wade had been trying to get the two of you together ever since the team rescued Russell. While you definitely wanted to fuck the older mutant, there was no way your pride was going to let you make the first move, not when he'd pissed you off this much; if you had to guess, Nathan probably felt the same way.

"Just keep noise down, we have important mission in the morning," Colossus said, before retiring back to his room. Wade stayed back for a second to make a vulgar gesture with two fingers and his tongue.

"Get fucked, Wade!" You yelled, grabbing the nearest gun part and chucking it at your friend who quickly ducked out of the room. It flew half way across the room before being pulled back into Nathan's left hand like an iron nail to a magnet. You turned to glare at him. "You just looove spoiling my fun don't you?"

"This is exactly why you aren't fit to come on the mission with us," he said, his voice getting dangerously low.

"Oh wow, please feel free to elaborate," you said, crossing your arms as your eyes narrowed.

"You're fuckin immature, you don't know how to fight properly, your power is what? Being a fucking wallflower or some bullshit like that, and your judgment is way fucking off, you'd be a danger to yourself and a burden to us," he snarled, pausing a little too late as he realized what he'd said. A hurt look flickered across your face before you hardened your expression.

"Whatever," you spun on your heel and started towards the door. Nathan grabbed your forearm with his right hand, but you wrenched it out of his grasp. "Fuck off, Cable."

You slunk back into your room, locking the door before crawling into bed with a bottle of whiskey, and your laptop, hoping the alcohol and a mindless show would put you to sleep.

—————————————

Cable stood motionless in the middle of his room, fists clenched tightly as he tried to calm himself down before he punched something. He knew what he'd said was a low move, saying you'd be a burden was uncalled for. And the hurt look on your face that you tried to hide was more painful than any bullet he'd take for you.

He slowly unclenched his fists, looking down to see the broken pieces of the half made gun you tried to throw at Wade. He contemplated going over, and apologizing, but he knew you wouldn't open the door or listen to him. With a heavy sigh, he decided he'd wait till he got back from the mission, to give you time to cool down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just wanna say thank you to everyone who left a kudos/comment on the first chapter, that was super validating and motivating. So here's the 2nd chapter, I hope y'all like it as much as the first!  
> Also sorry I honestly meant for this fic to be a smutty one shot but I guess it's turning into a bit of a slow burn, but I swear, they WILL fuck at some point!!!

You spent the next two days in your room, only sneaking out at night to grab food from the kitchen. The main team had gone off on the mission, but the kids and some of the teachers still remained, and you wanted to avoid them as much as possible. Luckily your room was the furthest from them.

On the third day you were bored. Usually you'd go hang out with your sister, or train with Negasonic, or force Nathan to watch some show with you, but the team was going to be gone for another two days, and you were slowly driving yourself insane.

Alcohol and Parks and Rec had worked for the first two days, but you ran out of alcohol, and thoughts about your fight with Nathan were slowly creeping in. You'd already raided Wade's and Colossus' rooms for their stashes of alcohol, everyone else either didn't drink, or were too young to drink. The only room left was Cable's.

You stood outside Nathan's room, chewing your lip. You knew he was going to be mad when he found out that you stole his alcohol, but at the same time you felt like he deserved it. You tried the handle, and surprisingly it wasn't locked.

You'd snuck into his room before, mainly to help Wade set up booby traps, but now you had time to actually look around his room.

It was simple enough, a large room, with hardwood floors, a well kept bathroom, a fairly big closet, a stool next to a table littered with weapons and spare parts, and one king sized bed pushed up into a corner near a window. The curtains were drawn so that in the morning the sunlight would stream in directly onto the bed. You figured he'd be a one pillow, thin blanket type of person, but he had at least four pillows, and a surprisingly thick comforter.

You raided the mini fridge near the table, scoffing at the six pack of beer. Of course he liked beer, you thought to yourself, luckily you found an unopened bottle of some foreign vodka in the back, much more your style.

You sat at the table, riffling through the various weapons. Nathan had taken most of his assembled weapons on the mission, what was left were mostly useless parts of different weapons, and other equipment that Cable used to contract his futuristic guns; you still didn't completely understand how he did it, but it was fascinating nonetheless. However you spotted a familiar looking modified handgun, the one he used to blast your speakers to bits.

Bottle in one hand, gun in the other, you moved away and aimed at the table. Maybe it was time for some payback. You stood there for longer than you'd like to admit, before lowering the gun. You could piss him off in ways that wouldn't get you in trouble with the rest of the team. You'd already stolen his alcohol, you were twirling one of his guns around your finger, and now you were eyeing his bed.

Without a moment's hesitation you jumped onto the bed, giggling as you bounced a little. You rolled around, messing up the neatly tucked in sheets. Weariness began to set in, you'd been up the past two days, barely able to get more than a half hour's worth of restless sleep, but Cable's bed was beginning to feel incredibly comfortable, not to mention the fact that it vaguely smelled like him.

You subconsciously started to curl up around one of the pillows, the bottle discarded somewhere on the bed, but his gun was still in your palm. Your eyes were beginning to droop when you finally realized what you were doing.

You groaned to yourself, feeling conflicted. On one hand you didn't want him to know you'd fallen asleep in his bed, especially when you were still angry; on the other hand, the team wasn't due back for at least another two days, so he'd probably never know. Besides, one of the few times you'd actually gotten some proper sleep recently was when you were showing him Game of Thrones and accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder, his bed seemed like the next best thing, so you weren't about to pass up some good sleep.

You slowly drifted off to sleep, back pressed against the wall, with a pillow in your arms, and your face buried in another.

——————————————

Cable stomped his was up to his room, the mission was successful, they'd actually finished a day earlier than planned, but Wade had been pissing him off the entire time, taking jabs at him about Y/N, and Cable was ready to retreat to the sanctuary of his own room. However, when he got to his room, he was greeted by a surprising sight. There you were, curled up in the corner, the sun streaming in gave you a warm, peaceful glow as it lit up your curls.

Cable paused at the foot of the bed, unsure what to do. He debated waking you up, but he knew sleep was rare and precious for you. He froze as you made a sound and shifted, your legs kicking his comforter off to reveal that you were only wearing a tank top and a pair of boyshort panties that hugged your ass like a second skin. He averted his gaze, cursing himself for lingering. His eyes flicked over to your hands, one lay over a bottle of vodka Colossus had given him, and the other curled around his small handgun-turned-blaster.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled to himself, gently prying the weapon from your fingers; he didn't want you accidentally shooting something, or worse, yourself. In the end, he decided to shower first, hopefully by the time he was done, you'd be awake.

Unfortunately for him, you weren't. He came back out to see the same sight greeting him. Cable groaned to himself, he hadn't slept for the past four days during the mission, either because he was busy being shot at or because his thoughts lingered on your last fight. However, even though he felt guilty for what he said, he wasn't about to let you take over his bed like that; Cable figured that as long as he kept to his side, and you stayed curled up in the corner, neither of you would have a problem.

He turned down the AC and crawled into bed, trying to leave a respectable amount of space between the two of you. Reaching over you, he drew the thick, dark curtains shut, plunging the whole room into night-like darkness, before pulling the covers over the both of you.

"Good night," he wasn't sure why he said it to your sleeping form, but perhaps he was feeling a little lonely after all this time, and it was nice having someone to share his bed with, even if you probably hated his guts.

—————————————

Something was dragging you to the surface of consciousness, and despite your struggle to remain asleep, you slowly blinked your way out of your near blissful sleep. You began to notice something heavy and warm wrapped around you; when did your comforters get this heavy, you thought to yourself. Looking around the dark room, you remembered that you were in Nathan's room.

Suddenly, the covers groaned and squeezed around you, making you yelp, initially with shock, then with horror as you realized someone else was in bed with you. Nathan grumbled something under his breath, pulling you flush against him as he clamped his large, calloused right hand over your mouth.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," he said in a deep, sleep riddled voice, making you blush as a spike of heat ran through your body. He was barely conscious, and failed to properly register what was happening.

You tried to wriggle your way out, but his grip was like a python's, slowly getting tighter. He finally forced a thick, muscular thigh between your legs, stopping your efforts to slide down the bed. With a final frustrated huff, you went limp in his arms.

"Good girl," he murmured, his hand slipping from your mouth as he fell back asleep.

How long had you been sleeping, you wondered, did they get back early from the mission or had you slept for two straight days? You could barely even remember the last time you got a full eight hours of sleep.

You tried forcing yourself back to sleep, since Nathan wouldn't let you go, but now you were too high strung to rest again. Not to mention the fact that Nathan was half naked, and his whole body was pressed up against your back so that you could practically feel each individual muscle move every time he breathed. The thigh between your legs wasn't helping either, he had it pressed up against the apex of your thighs, and your panties weren't doing shit to dull the feeling.

So you tried lay as still as possible in his arms, for nearly an hour, until his metal arm finally loosened around your waist and you managed to slowly inch your way out without waking him this time. You rushed to the door, your heart thumping against your rib cage, as if you were a thief in the night. You glanced back, almost guiltily, at his sleeping form one last time before quietly shutting the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter, sorry there wasn't really as much Cable x Reader interaction, but if you did like it, please leave a kudos/comment below!
> 
> btw if y'all want to read it on tumblr (or just follow me) the link is https://venomsprincess.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're finally getting somewhere! This chapter is a little longer than the others, and Cable's being a confusing idiot, but everything works out I promise.
> 
> “Alexa, play Hot n Cold by Katy Perry in that living scene cause Cable’s sending some real mixed signals”

You and Cable spent the next few days skirting around each other, awkwardly murmuring hi if eye contact was made; actually you were the one who said hi, he usually just grunted and turned away to hide the orange flash in his eye. Most people in the mansion just figured you guys were still mad at each other.

Most people, not Wade though. He popped up in your room an eerie 30 seconds after you shamefully crawled back in, with a disgustingly wide grin on his face as he stood triumphant in your door way in his unicorn pajamas. You groaned loudly and flopped face down onto your bed. He seemed to take that as an invitation and did the exact same thing.

"So, a little birdie told me you slept with Cable," he said in a singsong voice that was muffled by your sheets. You sighed heavily before turning your head to face him.

"First of all, I accidentally fell asleep in his bed, I never asked him to join, all we did was sleep, and secondly, if you tell anyone, I'll burn your little unicorn fucktoy plushie," you threatened, making his head snap to you.

"Don't you fuckin' dare."

"Actually, I think I'll convince Vanessa to burn it for me, we both know she's got a soft spot for me so don't push it, Wilson."

"And I thought Nathan was supposed to be the scary one."

————————————

You were busy binge watching a show in one of the living rooms near you when Cable finally walked in on you, alone. The both of you made eye contact and immediately looked away, stuttering greetings.

"Sorry, I—I'll just go," he mumbled, turning to leave. You stood up, making your way to the door, trying to squeeze past him.

"No, no, I should go to bed anywa—."

"You were here first, it's okay."

"No really, I don't mind."

"This is stupid, we can talk about this, we're both adults, well, you barely, but still," he sighed, you shot him a glare for that remark.

"God, you're such a dick."

"It turns you on, doesn't it?"

"I—what, n-no," you backed away, blood rushing to your face at the pretty accurate suggestion. When the hell did he start switching gears like that, you wondered. It completely threw you off.

"You don't have to lie, babydoll, you can tell me," he said in his low gravely voice as he trapped you against the wall. His metal hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at him instead of staring at his chest; his eye glowed softly as he leaned down till his face was inches away from yours.

"I-I don't know w-what you mean," you gulped, wide eyes involuntarily flickering down to his lips. You were almost about to lean up to meet his lips with your own when he suddenly pulled away with a smirk.

"I'm just teasin', sweetheart," he grinned, and even though you were shocked, you cherished the rare smile that slipped out from under his mask. Still, you scoffed at him, shoving against his steely abs to push past him.

"You're so annoying," you shot back, halfheartedly as you fought back a smile of your own.

He let you pass, a smug look plastered on his face, but before you could go very far he grabbed your wrist, making you pause once again. You looked up at him, confused to see his serious mask back on.

"We're good right?" He mumbled, a strange, almost uncertain look in his eyes as they roamed your face. You nodded slowly, unsure what exactly he wanted; he dropped your wrist, turning away. "Good, good. Just know that I got your back."

"Oh, um, thank you, I got yours t..." the words died on your tongue as he walked off, leaving you mystified by that wild sequence of events. You made your way back to your room to ponder over what had transpired.

———————————————

The team groaned and rolled their eyes as Wade brought out yet another crayon drawing detailing the next mission. Wade promised a good payday this time.

The mission had two parts, you'd already completed part one with your sister which was a recon mission to figure out the layout and the location of the target. You could tell that Cable hadn't been happy about the two of you doing it alone but he'd kept his mouth shut so far.

The second part was supposed to be a simple extraction of the located information. Wade had, of course, drawn up an elaborate scheme that everyone knew was going to fall to pieces three minutes in, but he still made all of you sit through the meeting and listen.

"Finally, (Y/N) will pop in with Cable, do her little Jedi mind trick on everyone to sneak them both down underground so Cable can snatch the files off the server and we'll all get paid, easy peasy titty squeezy," Wade finished off with a bow, then straightened up with an offended look on his face as if he was expecting applause, but everyone just stared back at him with quizzical expressions.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to bring (Y/N) along," Nathan spoke up, making you huff in frustration. "She's already done enough, I can handle it from here."

"What're you gonna do? Kill your way through fifty floors of highly trained government fucks?" You snapped, crossing your arms.

"I can be fucking discreet, I don't need stupid little mind tricks to infiltrate a place," he snarled back, everyone else in the room stayed silent, content to watch this little spat play out.

"I swear to God, the next person who says mind tricks is going to get a knife through their hand, their flesh hand," you scowled, making him snort. "You're the farthest thing from discreet, even if we ignore the fucking metal arm, you look like a 50 year old muscular nerd ready to go on a shooting spree at Comic Con."

"Well your slutty little skin tight BDSM cat suit isn't much better, doll," he bit back, you rolled your eyes at him.

"Really? This again? It's a modified X-men uniform! Just admit that you like—."

"Okay, okay, I think Wade and I have heard enough. We need all four of us to pull this off, Wade and I will deal with the security cameras, while the two of you sneak into the DMC headquarters to get the data we need," your sister interjected. "Colossus and Negasonic won't be joining us because it's apparently 'unethical' or whatever."

"But Nee, why can't you come with me instead?" You whined, almost childishly as you slumped back in your chair. "I'm sure Summers and Wilson can handle the other stuff on their own."

"No, thanks to his techno parts, Nathan can instantly access any network he can physically touch, if I went with you instead, we'd have to figure out how to bypass all their safety measures and traps, I may be lucky, but it'll be quicker if you take Cable," Neena replied, giving you a sympathetic look. You sighed, nodding in agreement, it was the best course of action.

—————————————

Your acceptance didn't make you like it any better twelve hours later when you were crouched behind a van in the nondescript parking lot of the DMC with Nathan, waiting for confirmation from your sister to proceed. You nervously toyed with the end of a braid; you didn't have your sister's luck so you had to keep your hair French braided out of the way during missions. The braids also gave you an outlet for your nervous energy so you didn't feel the need to pace about before a mission.

Both you and Nathan jumped as your sister spoke through the comms to let you know you were good to go. Silently you grabbed his wrist, mentally visualizing your ability passing over him too, as the both of you made your way to the back entrance. Your powers could work with other people, shielding them too, but only if you were physically touching them. To his benefit, Nathan quickly grew accustomed to your touch and the feeling of being basically invisible to everyone around.

It was pretty straightforward, sneaking into the building, it was only one floor on the ground, with nearly a hundred built under. Although it didn't house any mutant prisoners, it was still designed to keep things in rather than out.

The two of you piggybacked off a DMC employee checking in, following him past security and into the elevator. He got off at the 14th floor, but more employees got on to go further down, all of them failing to notice the two of you.

You shrank into the corner, partially to make more space for the crowd, and partially because your anxiety was starting to creep up. The DMC were no strangers to you, even before Russell, they would show up at the orphanage to drag away kids that were deemed too dangerous. They were the only people you feared more than the monsters who tormented you in that orphanage, and now you were stuck underground with hundreds of them with no way to call for back up because the comms signal was jammed.

Nathan pretended not to notice your shaking, but he slowly shifted so that his larger frame blocked out the other men from your sight, he even laced his fingers through yours when your hand slipped down into his own.

Five nerve wrecking minutes later you reached the fiftieth floor, the elevator went further down still, but that's where you had to get off. Following the blueprints you'd previously acquired, the both of you walked down several corridors until you finally reached your destination, a heavily fortified door that guarded the DMC's darkest secrets.

Cable produced a swipe card that he somehow managed to snatch off a high ranking official while you were busy freaking out. The two of you took a deep breath together before he passed it through the scanner; the light blinked red, once, twice, then switched to green, and the lock clicked open. You nearly squealed in delight as the both of you entered.

Nathan seemed to know where to go as he made his way through the columns of servers and electrical hardware. He finally stopped in front of one and slid a compartment out and gripped it with his metal arm. He stood completely still, his eyes moving about as if he was reading something she couldn't see.

After a surprisingly short amount of time, he let go and carefully rearranged everything. You grabbed his hand again and snuck out of the room. Both of you nearly sighed in relief before alarms went off. He cursed loud enough to be heard over the shrill bells as the two of you took off down the corridor you'd came from. Turning into a narrow hallway, you were forced to halt as a large group of DMC soldiers were marching in your direction.

You turned and ran the other way but found even more soldiers there. Nathan looked around frantically, searching for a place to hide; even though you couldn't be seen, there was no way the both of you were getting past the soldiers without touching them. You finally spotted what looked like a supply closet near one of the groups, and the two of you rushed into it before the soldiers could catch up.

In the confines of the closet you were about to voice your concerns to Cable when he clamped a hand down on your mouth and pushed you all the way back so you were trapped between the wall and his body. A second later the door of the supply closet was wrenched open, one of the soldiers scanned the little room with their flashlight for a few seconds before retreating back out. Your heart thumped so hard you were sure Cable could feel it as you clung to his tactical vest.

The both of you stood frozen in place for a couple more moments until Nathan was sure no one else would enter. He slowly released you and took a step back, not that the closet gave him much room for that.

"I think they're gone, we should move, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, stroking his knuckles down your cheek, but you shook your head.

"No, I want to protect myself, I want a gun," you said, keeping your voice low.

His eyebrows shot up with surprise, although you knew how to use a gun, you'd never asked for a gun before, and the only weapons you carried were your daggers, but he pulled a gun out of his back pocket anyways and handed it to you. You looked down to see it was the same pistol he used to try and kill Fire Fist; it felt heavy in your hand, but it gave you a renewed sense of security.

"Thank you," you said, a surge of confidence washed over you, and before you had time to think about it, you stood up on the tips of your toes, grabbed Cable's vest, and pulled him down for a kiss.

He grunted in surprise but kissed back with equal fervor; his lips were soft and warm against yours, and tasted faintly of vanilla which you assumed was his chapstick. His metal arm wrapped around your waist, pressing your smaller frame against him. When you finally pulled away, you were glad to see a blush on his cheeks that matched the heat rushing to your face.

"F-for good luck," you panted slightly, a bashful smile on your lips as you looked up at him.

"Let's go kill some highly trained government fucks," Cable replied, a smirk split across his face and his eye glowed a bright golden orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!!!! They finally kissed lmao, I'm sorry it took this long, and I'm sorry it's nothing more than kissing. Hopefully we'll have something more next chapter!
> 
> Once again, if you liked this chapter/fic please leave a kudos/comment below! I especially love hearing your thoughts and comments about whats going on! Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's getting shot in this one (: sorry y'all I'm a bloodthirsty writer, if smut doesn't happen within the first 2 chapters, I start getting the urge to kill off characters lmao, so this time I settled for just a little bloodshed  
> I don't go into detail, but please be warned that there will be mentions of guns, gunshot wounds, and blood.

Trying to escape a government agency was hard enough when the two of you were going unnoticed, but now everyone was on high alert and the security cameras had been reprogrammed so that they could see you on camera now. You found that out the hard way when a soldier turned down the same hall way you did and started blindly shooting in your direction, only stopping when Nathan blasted him through a doorway.

On the plus side, that doorway turned out to be a stairwell leading up to the surface. The bad news was, there were fifty floors between you and the surface, and you  _hated_ cardio. Grumbling to yourself, you followed Nathan as he took off up the stairs. There was no point in staying hidden now as there were cameras on every level, but he still kept a tight grip on your hand, forcing you to take two steps each stride to match his pace.

Panting, and trying not to pass out, you barely registered two soldiers coming towards you from the floor above. Nathan came to an abrupt stop, making you slam into his metal side with a groan while he shot both men out of the way so he could continue half dragging you up to safety.

After running through at least another two dozen DMC soldiers, the two of you finally burst through the top door, and into the parking lot. It was still dark outside, and even though the area was filled with DMC agents, there were plenty of shadowy corners to hide in.

Nathan dragged you into one such corner so that you could catch your breath and he could contact Wade and Neena. The physical exertion, coupled with your mental exhaustion of having to use your powers on two people made it hard for you to keep it up, and you welcomed the reprieve.

"Where the  _fuck_ are you guys?" Wade's voice sounded in your ear, at least the comms were up again.

"We ran into some trouble, not sure if we can make it to the rendezvous point," Cable replied as he stood facing you while you leaned against the wall, hunched over a little to rest your hands on your knees.

"(Y/N) are you okay?" Came your sister's concerned voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all," you panted in reply.

"Okay, just stay where you are, we'll find you," Neena said, you could hear Dopinder revving up his cab in the background.

You cast a weary glance around, everything was shadowy, and even the slightest notion made you flinch. Nathan was busy giving Neena instructions when a figure emerged from the darkness, gun raised and aimed at Nathan's back. His finger was already pulling the trigger as you saw him, all you had time to do was wrap yourself around Nathan, spinning so that you were between him and the bullet. You heard Nathan curse angrily over your head as he shot the agent down.

He had to gently pry your arms off him, stepping back to analyze you. You gasped softly as you saw the bullet hole in the right side of his vest, had it been an inch or two to the left and it would've hit the bottom of his sternum; your bottom lip quivered involuntarily as blood dripped down. You hadn't protected him.

"Fuck, this is bad," he said, eyes looking panicked; after making sure no one else was sneaking up, he leaned you against the wall, and undid his vest to rip up his undershirt.

"I-I'm sorry," you mumbled, your voice cracking, you could feel something dripping down your suit but you ignored it.

"What? What the fuck are you sorry for?"

"I thought I could stop it but it missed me."

"It didn't."

"What?"

"Babe, it didn't miss you," he said, his voice losing its usual hard edge as he steadied you with one hand even though you were already leaning on the wall.

You looked down at your left shoulder and finally saw the bullet wound. It had passed right through you, and you hadn't even felt it. Your shaky hand rose to touch it, and as if being shaken from a daze, your senses sent everything rushing to your brain. All the adrenaline abruptly left your body along with your voice, and you slumped down with a pained gasp, tears squeezing their way out as the left side of  your body throbbed with pain.

Nathan swiftly caught you, quietly shushing you, while he carefully lowered you to the ground. He started to tie the ripped pieces of cloth together to wrap your shoulder up, and used the excess to create a sling so you wouldn't strain it anymore than necessary; despite the mind numbing pain, a part of your brain still managed to appreciate Nathan's muscular body under his vest.

"Are you okay? Sorry dumb fuckin question, I mean can you stand?" He asked, you hissed softly as you forced yourself up; the pain was strong, but your will to live was stronger. He wrapped an arm around you, and started to move through the shadows. "Okay, well we shouldn't stay here, we gotta move, I'll tell Domino.  _Fuck_ , she's gonna use her magic luck powers to curse me or whatever."

You couldn't help but let out a strained huff of laughter that you immediately regretted as it shifted your shoulder, sending a lance of pain through your body. Of course Nathan noticed, and much to your feigned dismay, he picked you up bridal style and carried on.

"Hey! What the fuck? I can still walk, douchebag," You said in a low voice even as you hooked your good arm over his shoulder.

"It's quicker this way, legs, shoulders, whatever, you still got, your body is not functioning anywhere near the level we need to get out of here," he reasoned, admittedly he was right, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You're shot too."

"I'm a mutant super soldier from the future who heals nearly as quick as Wade, I think I'll be fine, kid," he growled, moving quickly through the parking lot, heading for the spot in the fence they'd snuck in through. "Now be quiet while I tell your sister where we're going."

"Fuck you," you mumbled, not really meaning it.

"Later," he snorted.

————————————

It was about two weeks before your sister even let you get out of bed; once you were taken care of, she didn't hesitate to give both you and Cable a very long lecture about how he should be the one to take the bullets because he had super healing and you didn't. It was hard to argue with her logic since Nathan's wound already healed over but you didn't have any regrets; you considered Nathan a close friend, and you were glad to take a bullet for him, even if you weren't so eager to repeat it anytime soon.

That didn't mean you weren't above guilt tripping him into spending more time with you.

You burst into his room for the third time that week; actually it was more like you pawing at the door with your one good hand as you called out for him til he finally unlocked it and let you in. You were still being pumped with painkillers that left you feeling woozy all the time, and your arm was going to be in a sling for a while. Yet, you'd gotten pretty good at annoying Cable until he gave you what you wanted.

Nathan rolled his eyes and snatched your laptop from your hands as you walked into his room. You beamed with delight, barely noticing his shirtless torso, as you saw he'd already set up the pillows just the way you liked them, so that they'd prop you up while you lay in his bed and made him binge a show with you. You made yourself comfortable, slipping your bare legs beneath the covers as Nathan joined you. This time he didn't even tense up as you snuggled into his surprisingly warm metal side, you saw that as progress.

"What're we watching today, kiddo?" He asked, wrapping his arm around you, taking care not to jostle your injured shoulder.

"I dunno, you pick something this time," you mumbled, already feeling sleepy. You honestly mostly used these Netflix and chill type times to cuddle up to him and take a nightmare-free nap. He huffed a short laugh, scrolling through movies and shows while you rested your head on his shoulder. "Ooo, wait scroll back up, let's watch Van Helsing."

"I thought I was picking the movie," he grumbled, clicking on it.

"I promise, you'll like this one, if you don't, I could.....make it up to you," you said with a sultry bite of your lip as you ran your good hand up his thigh. His hand clamped down on your wrist, upper lip curling in a low snarl. You flashed him a coy smile as he glared down at you with a bright glow in his eye. "I simply meant I'd let you pick the next one."

"Right, sure, just watch the fuckin movie, doll," he said, rolling his eyes as he balanced the laptop on his other thigh. He let go of your hand, leaving it on his thigh as he stretched back into the pillows. For a moment you considered trailing your hand up his thigh again, but instead chose to settle down and actually watch the movie. You could tease him later on, when you had both arms functioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter! I think we might get some actual smut in the next one (I'm hoping)!  
> Anyways please leave a kudos/comment if you liked this chapter! I love reading y'all's reactions and insights <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I spent the last 2 weeks moving.  
> I'm frankly not too happy w this chapter a whole, but we finally get a little smut (to be continued next chapter), so that's something I guess idk

The morning sun washed over your face, slowly rousing you from your sleep. You groaned and stretched, wincing at the subtle pull of muscles around your wound. It'd been several weeks since the incident at the DMC headquarters, and your bullet hole was well on its way to being healed, you didn't need the sling anymore, but the wound still hurt from time to time. Your nightmares were now infused with gunshots, and new fears of Cable or your sister getting shot.

That led to you sneaking into Nathan's bed whenever the nightmares got too bad. Which is how you ended up burrowed in his sheets that Sunday morning. Nathan himself was nowhere to be found, but you were used to that, he often left you to sleep in his bed, knowing that sleep was precious to you. Stumbling out of his bed, you straightened it out before going back to your room to brush your teeth and shower.

You walked into the downstairs kitchen to find both Neena and Piotr eating breakfast and chatting; you quietly mumbled good morning as you poured yourself a bowl of cocoa puffs and chocolate milk. Grabbing an apple, you made your way through the halls to the garage. Part of you wondered if anyone knew about you and Nathan, not that the two of you were a thing or whatever, at least that's not the impression you got from him, but there was definitely something there; Wade knew better than to say anything though.

You reached the garage and found Nathan working on his truck, the one he stole, in the drive way. He had two chairs set out, so you settled in one of them and threw the apple at him. Of course he caught it without even having to look.

"Good morning," you chirped, digging into your cereal, Nathan grunted in response as he stood up; he was, once again, wearing only a pair of cargo shorts. "You don't like to wear shirts, do you? You're gonna blind a bird with that arm."

"You complaining?"

"Not at all, don't mind me, I'll just be sitting here enjoying the view while some poor bird crash lands in my chocolate milk."

"Chocolate cereal AND chocolate milk? What are you? Twelve?" He snorted as he walked over over to sit next to you.

"Hey, don't diss it, this is the perfect combo, this is how god wants us to eat cereal," you said, waving your spoon at him while he stretched his legs out with a groan.

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes at you and bit into his apple. "I'm going into town today to get some parts for the truck, you wanna come along?"

"Yes please, I'm running out of snacks and, more importantly, alcohol."

"Jesus, didn't you just get some the other day?"

"Hey, I don't judge  _your_  life choices, besides I've got a high tolerance level."

———————————

It was a hot day, and as you sat in Cables truck, AC blasting in your face, you were grateful that you'd chosen to wear a bright top and a high waisted skirt; Nathan had insisted that you were over dressed and that you should've just worn jeans and a shirt, but you hardly ever went anywhere and decided to make the best of your opportunity even if you only stopped by Walmart and the mechanics. After everything was done, Nathan stopped by a gas station and passed you his wallet.

"Be a good girl and get me $20 for gas."

"Can I get a popsicle too?"

"Of course, doll, whatever you want."

You got him his $20 of gas, giving him a quick thumbs up before going over to the ice cream section to pick out a popsicle. You decided to go with a strawberry flavoured one, and lined up to pay for it; that was when you noticed the guy trailing behind you. He was pale and twitchy, the stench of alcohol on him was bad enough that for a moment you considered giving it up altogether.

"Hey baaaby, wass your name?" He slurred, leaning in too close, you gave him an uneasy smile and inched forward. "Hey, 'm talking to you."

You contemplated using your powers but there were too many people around who'd already seen you, and that'd just alarm them. Thankfully it was your turn to pay and you hurried up to the register.

"Do you want me to do something about him?" The cashier asked, ringing up your popsicle.

"Oh, uh, no it's okay, thank you, my friend's right outside," you replied, handing him the money, and rushing out. To your dismay the man followed you out.

"Listen bitch, I was talkin t'you, don't fuckin walk away from me," he yelled, grabbing your left arm, jerking you back towards him; you winced as you felt a sharp twinge in your shoulder. You struggled to pry his surprisingly strong fingers off your arm until a metal hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Let go of her," came the familiar growl as Cable twisted the assailant's wrist till he let go with a cry. You immediately curled into the safety of Nathan's arms. "I suggest you fuck off, while you still can."

"Fuck you buddy, we were—," the man choked on his own words as Nathan grabbed his throat and forced him down onto his knees.

"Say that again,  _buddy_ ," Nathan snarled, you weren't sure if you were scared or turned on by the look in his eyes, the same look he gets when he's about to kill someone. Reluctantly, you tugged at his shirt, urging him to let go; it was broad daylight and you were in full view of witnesses and security cameras. He let the man go with a huff. "Not worth my fuckin' time."

He walked you back to the truck, one hand firmly placed on your lower back. You sat in the truck, enjoying your popsicle, despite the events that just happened, while Nathan finished up with the gas and finally got in.

"Are you okay? Is your shoulder okay?" He asked, looking over at you only to see you practically deepthroating the popsicle.

"Yeah I'm okay. Turn the AC on please, it's warm and my popsicle's melting, I can't lick it up fast enough," you whined, running your tongue along it to lick it up; he started the truck, making you sigh with relief as the cold air hit you again.

As you enjoyed your treat, you missed the muscle jumping in his clenched jaw, and his knuckles turning white while he clutched the steering wheel and tried to focus on the road, rather than you licking and sucking on the treat. It was going to be a long ride home, for him.

————————————

You hopped out of the truck thirty minutes later, glad to finally be back at the mansion. The whole ride back, all you could think of was a nice cold shower, or maybe even a dip in the pool. Cable was thinking of a cold shower too, but for very different reasons. Gathering the things you bought, you turned to him.

"Thanks for taking me to town today, and, um, thanks for the gas station thing, yknow," you stood on the tips of your toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing into the mansion so he wouldn't see the embarrassment on your face.

You set your stuff down in your room, deciding in that moment that you wanted to go for a swim rather than take a shower. You quickly slipped on a simple black bikini and made your way down to the pool. Pausing before you jump in, you sent a quick text to Nathan; it wouldn't hurt to have him down there with you.

_Taking a dip in the pool, everyone's fucked off somewhere, and the kids are on a field trip so it's nice and quiet, care to join?_

Without waiting for a response you tossed your phone onto your towel, and dove into the pool. It took him approximately five minutes to show up, wearing nothing but a pair of black swim trunks. You paddled over to him as he stepped into the pool with a groan of relief.

"I didn't think you'd actually come."

"It's fuckin hot."

"Well you walked right into my trap."

"Trap?"

Instead of answering him, you sent a wave splashing in his face. As he was shaking it off, gasping, you threw yourself back, and away from him with a delighted squeal. He growled and swam after you; when you resurfaced for air he caught you in the face with a big splash. You shrieked and kicked water at him in an attempt to get away, but he grabbed your ankles and pulled you back to him. Grabbing your throat, he pulled you to him. You automatically wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands gripping his wrist so his metal fingers wouldn't dig into your jaw as much.

"You think you can get away with that?" He grunted, but his eyes had a playful glint in them.

"I dunno, can I?" You smirked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. Instead of answering, he walked you back until you hit the edge of the pool with a gasp. You slowly licked your lips as he took his time eyeing you up and down.

"Have you always been such a tease?" He growled, his focus zeroing in on your plump lips. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, making wet strands of hair fall forward across his eyes.

"Just for yo—," he stopped you with a wet, sloppy kiss; you whined softly, biting his lip til he snarled at you.

Nathan let go of your jaw, sliding one hand down to squeeze your ass while the other wrapped around your waist. Your own hands wandered over his half metal, half muscled chest up his neck to curl your fingers in his hair, eliciting a groan from the older man. A gasp escaped you as he nibbled teasingly on your bottom lip, and slipped his tongue past your lips.

"Oooooooo," came Wade's voice from behind you, making Cable pull away with a scowl. "Nathan and (Y/N), swimming in the pool, F-U-C-K-I—."

"WADE! Shut the  _fuck_ up," you snarled as Nathan stomped his way back into the mansion. You spun around, climbing out of the pool to stomp your way towards the other mutant. Wade put his hands up in mock surrender, walking backwards until he hit a pool chair and fell over.

"Hey I didn't make you fuck him in the kiddy pool."

"We weren't doing anything."

"Sooooo you WEREN'T just sucking on his tongue?"

"I—we—no, shut up, whatever."

"Great comeback, babe."

"Fuck you, Wilson, just stop interrupting us. Just cause Vanessa's back and you're getting laid doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Hey I'm not  _trying_  to to walk in on your weird sexual tension half the time."

You huffed in frustration, rolling your eyes at him as you walked off to take a cold shower. You'd find Nathan alone later.

—————————————

You wound up knocking on Nathan's door that night, this time with a six pack of his favorite beer, and a bottle of Smirnoff ice. He opened the door with a frown on his face, but it faded as soon as he saw you. Stepping aside, he allowed you to pass into his room; a small smirk graced your lips as you heard him closing and locking his door, ensuring that no one would disturb the two of you that evening.

"Y'know, beer isn't the only thing I drink," he said, walking up behind you to snatch the bottle out of your hand before you could react. "And you owe me a bottle of vodka."

"Hey! Give that back, I don't even like beer!" You pouted, dropping the beer so you could jump up to try and snatch the alcohol back from him as he held the bottle far above your head. "I took a bullet for you, damnit!"

"The bullet went right through you and hit me anyways," he laughed, walking you back towards the bed as you were still trying to get the bottle.

"Don't I get points for tryi—," you ended your sentence with a string of shrieked curses as he pushed you down onto the bed. "Fuck you."

"Watch that little mouth of yours."

"You swear all the time."

"Swearing is for adults, not little girls like you."

"I— _fuck_ —screw you, d-don't tell me what to do," you replied, you hated to admit it but the way he talked to you was getting you flustered.

"Am I turning you on? D'you like it when Daddy talks down to you?" He smirked, he set the bottle down and shifted over you so he could enjoy the sight of you squirming beneath him.

"N-no," you accidentally moaned out as you felt desire sinking through your body like a hot stone.

"So you won't mind if I check," he said, propping himself up on his metal arm, he held your gaze as he slid his other hand up your thigh. Hands gripping his shirt, you're nearly panting by the time his fingers slipped under your shorts to find the wetness between your legs. "Liar."

You dragged him down to meet your lips, moaning softly as his rough, talented fingers worked on your clit. He groaned in reply, slipping his tongue past your lips. He pulled away after a moment, kneeling on the bed to look down at you with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want...this? It isn't a turn off?" He motioned to his metal half, his lips twitching downwards slightly. Wordlessly, you pulled his metal hand up to your face so that you could gently suck on his middle and ring fingers, making him groan loudly. " _Fuck_."

"I want you, Nathan,  _all_  of you," you said, guiding his hand down between your legs.

He slowly eased a finger into you, pumping in and out until you got used to the sensation, then he pushed another in, both of you grateful that you'd warmed his fingers up with your mouth. Pausing for a moment, he used both hands to rip your shorts apart, making you gasp in protest, which he silenced with another kiss as he pushed his fingers into you again. He pushed your shirt up with his other hand so he could kiss his way up your soft belly to your breasts; you gasped and moaned, running your fingers through his hair as his tongue flicked over one of your nipples, his fingers pinching the other. You squeaked in surprise as a soft whirring sounded in his metal hand, making his  metal fingers gently vibrate in you, bringing you closer to the edge of your release. His lips traveled up to your throat to suck a hickey into your delicate skin while his thumb slowly circled the small bundle of nerves between your legs, pressing down on the more sensitive areas.

" _Nnng_ —fuck, Nath—ah, I'm gonna—," you cried out, arching your back and curling your toes as the vibrations from his fingers and thumb brought your orgasm crashing into you. Your body shuddered in his grasp and you gushed around his fingers, high pitched moans spilling from your lips as you clawed at his back. He waited till you went limp against him, then pulled his fingers out to lick your slick off them. You sat up, panting, as you watched him, a dark blush colouring your cheeks. Nathan pulled you onto his lap to kiss you roughly; you could taste yourself on his lips.

"You taste so good, doll," he mumbled against your lips, giving your lower lip a harsh bite before pulling away. "Now, be a good girl for Daddy, and turn around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy's liked this chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment below! I love reading y'all's reactions!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a kudos/comment below!


End file.
